


The everlasting secret

by Blythe78



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe78/pseuds/Blythe78
Summary: Watch our dorks fall in love and try to figure out the secret we all frustratingly know! this is my first public story so please give my first chapter a read! (tdlr watch these idiots we love, try to figure out the mystery)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fans of miraculous ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fans+of+miraculous+ladybug).



> (I've never really publically posted any writing of mine, so go easy! however, I would love some suggestions on what you want to happen! thanks for reading hope you enjoy my take on the series we all love ♥)

The pitter-patter of the rain would fall upon the quiet city of Paris-France, with only a faint whisper of the cars honking in the distance. The loud splashing of dotted polka feet would echo through the alley-ways as Ladybug ran as if her life depended on it, or perhaps somebody else's life, but like all stories, we must start with a beginning. 

*RING RING* Marinette let out a groan, who could be calling her so early??? "...hello..?" her tired tone let the caller know precisely what happened, she was late for school and didn't realize it. "MARI YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "A-Alya? but it's only.....7:45! aaaAAAAA oNE SECOND ILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Marinette slapped the *end call* button and proceeded to slide across her bedroom to her dresser, flinging clothes everywhere before finally finding an outfit, with only one arm in her jacket she threw her bag onto her shoulder and started to place her earrings in, just as Tikki was waking up. "..Mari whats wrong?" she managed to whisper out "IM LATE IM OH SO LATE" Marinette yelled before quickly yet carefully snatching Tikki and placing her into the bag on her waist. How could she have forgotten her parents would be talking to their landlord about their bakery today! She was informed they wouldn't be able to wake her up today!!!! 

Slamming her bike to the pavement, Marinette raced atop the broad stairs leading to the Campus, and she ran as if her life depended on it. When she finally reached her classroom door she skidded to a complete stop, Marinette knocked three times on the door before slowly and shyly opening it. The entire classes attention refocused on Marinette, and Adrien could tell how nervous she was getting, she was charming, but just a bit shy, so he gave her a wave and a smile although she seemed to only get more nervous after that. After the teacher yelled at Marinette, she was finally able to sit down next to Alya, and she was instantly more relaxed.

"Thanks for waking me up! I can't believe I almost missed finals...I had to stay up late" She said, shaking her head at her clumsiness. "No prob girl! But what did you stay up for that was more important then finals?" Alya replied, a bit curious, what could be more important than this? "o-Oh it was nothing! I was uhh playing video games late!" It was apparent Marinette was lying, but Alya only replied with squinted eyes before re-focusing on her test. After finally finishing the test Marinette went to turn hers in, she knew she didn't do well on it. The test was about writing an essay for history, and she was never that good at history, but to be fair, the rest of the class wasn't either. The teacher took one glance at Mari's paper and scoffed while saying " F, All of you will be receiving an F, its fairly obvious none of you studied since I've yet to see a single sentence on who Hugh Capet was." One of the students stood up in the back before speaking up "Miss, that's just not fair! Everyone worked so hard on this!" the teacher snapped back at them "Don't you dare talk back! Go to the principal's office this instant, or you'll be expelled!" The student stood up before crying and running out of the classroom. Immediately after the bell rang, alerting everyone, it was time to leave; for it was an early day because of the tests.

Adrien hung his head low; he's always despised when teachers were mean to their students or didn't let them express their own opinions. Just as Adrien walked out of the classroom a pen had flown through the air, clinging his jacket to the wall, he looked around when he saw the shy kid in class fully akumatized! Marinette raced through the classroom door, helping Adrien get down while intertwining their hands and running off. Adrien was pretty surprised, turns out there's a courageous side to Marinette, She reluctantly let go when they reached outside and gave a quick glance before putting two fingers to her head and brushing them off in a salute before running away. Somehow to Adrien that felt all too familiar. Now wasn't the time to think about Mari though, he would thank her later, Adrien had to find a quick yet suitable place to transform, there's been one too many close calls with him hiding behind a pole after all! Adrien raced through the streets until he found a quiet alleyway before showing Plagg out of his jacket and proceeding to shout the three words that would transform him into a hero "PLAG CLAWS OUT!" Leather ears neatly nestled into his hair, a belt that forms his tail, leather boots, and a full suit! "flashy yet oh so comfortable!" he let a small smirk paint his face before extending his staff to show the full view of Paris. It was beautiful, but that was never the most stunning part of his missions, it was a girl. "hey Chat!" a familiar voice shouted from just a few buildings away, it was his lady, Ladybug to be exact! 

Ladybugs yoyo fastened to the chimney next to Chat before she pulled herself onto it, now at eye level with him. "So kitty whats the plan?" She sat on the chimney before realizing how dusty it was, letting out a few coughs as she sat up. "I can't seem to think of one, but I'm sure yours will be paw-some m'lady, when they ran away they seemed to be heading towards the Eiffel tower" Ladybug let out a groan before using her shimmering yoyo to cling onto the building ahead and thrust herself forward. That's where they believe the villain had run with Chat noir chasing behind her, his golden hair slowly flowing in the wind with his unique smirk spread across his face. 

Sliding to a stop the duo view in horror as their teacher held in the hands of the akumatized classmate, right on top of the Eiffel tower! Chat noir grabs ladybug and holds her hip to hip; he can feel her inhale, her hot breath so close to his face, he blushes but looks away as his staff extends leading them all the way up to the most magnificent view in Paris. The villain places the tied hostage onto the ground before advancing towards the heroes throwing his dagger-like pen and hitting ladybug on the cheek, a speck of blood runs down her face. Infuriated Chat noir engages in combat with the villain, but before he can deal some damage, the villain pulls out a pen the size of a sword and prepares himself for the fight. Meanwhile, Marinette is trying to untie the hostage, but the ropes are slicked with ink, making it hard to grip she uses her weapon as a fan, blowing the ink dry so she may finally untie the knots, she points to the exit and tells her teacher to run! When ladybug finally re-focused on the fight, she saw chat noir pinned over the edge of the tower, his batton just barely blocking the sizeable pointed pen from impaling him! Her face turned pale, and Marinette wanted to cry, but Ladybug had a job "Lucky charm!" she screamed, an airhorn fell into her hands she ran up the villain and blasted it as loud as possible.

Suddenly a shout was heard that echoed through the streets of Paris, it was Chat noir, as he yelled " Cataclysm!!!". Just as the villain had reacted to the air horn, Chat took this as the perfect opportunity to strike his opponents pen, crumbling it apart. A small black butterfly with cracks of a luminescent purple gleaming out flew away before ladybugs weapon encased it. Ladybug and Chat returned the student to his teacher, the teacher and student apologized to each other profusely, the kid gave a smile to the heroes and ran off to go home after his long day. The sun was finally setting, and Chat got up to fist bump his partner like always "nice going my-" but he was interrupted by a warm and tight hug, and he knew how much Ladybug honestly and genuinely worried about him, he hugged her back, and Paris was safe once more.


	2. The Confident and the Fearless

Sliding through her window, she sighs as a faint beeping subsides, a warm glow incases Marinette as her costume fades away. She whispers to Tikki "home sweet home" while letting a faint smile splash her face but it quickly subsides. She gives Tikki the cookie she was going to eat for lunch out of her slightly smashed and crumpled brown paper bag and walks into her restroom, Marinette takes out a small cotton swab and pours a small amount of ointment on, disinfecting her small scratch, Marinette glances up towards the mirror, in her reflection she witnesses ladybug, she's confident, brave, beautiful but the mirror changes and all Marinette's left with is a reflection of who she really is, a cowardess girl with purple weighed bags under her eyes and a cut on her cheek, small and afriad, the very flawed individual who almost saw chat noirs demise because of her own errors. 

She pushes through the bathroom door with her excellent mood shattered before letting out a small choked sob into the fluff of her pillowcase and falling asleep from the ever incasing warmth of her bed, blankets hug her, and the pillows support her. Meanwhile, Chat isn't doing all too well either, Adrien slips through his windows into a quiet and cold house the air held a hurtful aroma of fear and loneliness. Adrien opened his small mini fridge under his desk, as he could feel the cold air and hear the hum that it produced just before plugging his nose and giving a very greedy and expectant Kwami his snack. Adrien quickly falls asleep in his cold and barren household and is greeted with nightmares, tales of him falling off of the Eiffel tower, or impaled by the freezing rustic metal of that large pen. Chat noir may have trusted Ladybug with his heart and soul, but that doesn't mean he was fearless. The thought of blaming Ladybug for the event had never crossed his mind, but the nightmare of the fast approaching ground or the shattering impact of a pen would pass many, many times.

Adrien awoke drained; he didn't get any real sleep that night, one glance out the window would allow him to see thousands of water droplets hitting the ground like bullets. He slowly picked himself up while groggily moving towards his bathroom, the squeak of the faucet slowly blasted hot water, and for a moment Adrien was warm, he felt safe and no longer isolated, steam filled the room, and the mirrors clouded, he was relaxed, but the mood rapidly declined back to cold, but he was all too familiar with the feeling, that was how every day would go for Adrien, he would create happy memories only to have them shattered by his father at the end of day, Adrien slipped his rain boots on and pulled out a black umbrella. Pulling on dotted polka boots, he pushed the hefty doorway open; snapped his umbrella open and walked to school.

After slowly parking her bike Marinette caught up with Alya, it was the conversation they'd have every day, the oh so repetitive "hi, how are you?" etc., but something caught Marinette's attention her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a few beats as she slowly inhaled a breath that resembled a gasp. It was Adrien, and while he usually caught her attention already, this time the shine of red and black dotted polka made her heart nearly melt. She looked as if he had proposed to her, and while she usually gushes and pats herself on the back, she couldn't help but notice his melancholy gaze fixed to the image of droplets hitting the ground or the bags that weigh heavy under his eyes. She badly wanted to ask whats left him so dejected, but she knew she wouldn't be able to choke out the composition of words to even ask. 

Finally sedentary in class, shes prodded out of focus; Alya's face paints a clairvoyant look, there must be some fresh news on Ladybug. Sighing Marinette softly giggles "what happened this time..?" Alya lets out a grin "Apparently Chat noir almost died! Ladybug BARELY saved him! I'll always love ladybug but, it was so close! Look! You can see chats horrified expression" a shock of grief strikes Marinette, and Adrien freezes in place, holding back the words he would love to spill.

As soon as the bell had rung, Adrien raced out of the classroom, Marinette wasn't far behind as Adrien carried himself toward the luminescent green sign from the school. Something was troubling him, It was pouring outside, and you could see your breath swirl into a small puff of air when you exhale, with only a small overhang to keep them dry. Just before reaching for the metal door Marinette stops and has an idea.

Tears spill down Adrien's face dripping onto the floor; his father has only berated him when showing emotional sensitivity, so instead, he constrained his emotions, never showing a sensitive side, he hears a splash and turns as a knee-jerk reaction, tears softly flowing down his face and forming puddles under his chin, his eyes widen as he sees ladybug. Adrien has never cried in front of someone before; especially not someone he's in love with, needless to say he feels exposed. Ladybug slowly slides down the wall sitting in a comfortable position, she pats a puddle on the floor, as water splashes on the ground next to her, motioning him forward. Adrien reluctantly sits down, stiff and feeling awkward. Marinette tries to break the ice "Sorry for coming out of nowhere; I just saw how you seemed distant and harrowed by something, this may be an obvious question but, are you okay?" Adrien knew he couldn't tell her what happened, how he was Chat noir that night, how he didn't get any sleep from the horrifying nightmares of his own demise had awoke him repididly. "the Chat noir almost dying story just scared me I guess, I never really thought about you or him dying..." ladybug sighed as she pulled her hair down leaning her head agaisnt the wall "I made a big mistake that night, It was idiotic and naive to not pay attention, I dont know what would have happened if I-" Adrien couldnt tell if it was just the rain splashed across her face and bright ocean eyes, but it looked like she was crying. "I'm sorry.." Marinette choked out, Adrien had never seen her cry as chat, she always acts so confidently, and at ease, it was hard to watch "H-hey that's not what I meant! You're amazing you know? I've never seen someone so brave and headstrong before" He awkwardly scrambles to find something comforting to say, as he blurts out. "I even bought these boots" Adrien awkwardly gestures his hand towards his feet, where he blushes in embarrassment, he lets out a small yet nervous laugh and grins. Ladybug is taken aback by the constant kindness Adrien portrays, and a tear falls down her cheek once more, but this time it was out of happiness. Letting a laugh escape her cardinal colored lips she says "I came out here to console you, and somehow I ended up crying" Marinette lets out a laugh as the rain starts to simmer down.

Ladybug hoists herself off the ground and lends a hand to Adrien, both of them blushing profusely at each other's touch. Ladybug unlatches her yo-yo and prepares to swing away, but just before she does, she turns to Adrien "Don't let anyone know about this okay? Our little secret" Ladybug holds her finger to her lips and makes a "shh" before giggling and grappling away, leaving Adrien a blushing mess. Chat noirs nightmares stopped, and Ladybugs guilt had finally subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos, it means a lot to me. ♥♥♥


End file.
